PURO AMOR
by Yuuko MandaviYohoho
Summary: En el nuevo curso del instituto de Alabasta, llega una nueva alumna, Ainhoa. ¿Los polos opuestos se atraen? Cuando uno se enamora de verdad...¿es capaz de hacer CUALQUIER cosa por el/ella?
1. Capitulo 1

Era un día soleado, uno de los muchos que había en Alabasta. Una nueva ciudadana, llamada Ainhoa, ella era alta, su pelo era de color azul cielo, largo y ondulado, sus ojos eran marrones, delgada, y bastante guapa. Tenía 16 años e iba a 3º de secundaria. Ella tuvo que mudarse junto a su madre y a su hermana por motivos familiares. Era su primer día de clase, ella solía madrugar bastante pero el día anterior estuvo descargando las cajas y se despertó tarde. Cuando miró el reloj vio que faltaban 10 minutos.

-¡O no! ¡Voy a llegar tarde el primer día de clase!- Se vistió rápidamente, y no se paró a desayunar.

Salió escopeteada hacía el instituto, al igual que un chico que también se había quedado dormido, solo que en él era habitual. Ese chico tenía el pelo corto y verde, sus ojos eran negros, piel morena y cuerpo atlético, de unos 16 años. Había salido corriendo mientras se comía una tostada.

El peliverde y Ainhoa chocaron y los libros que llevaba Ainhoa de cayeron al suelo.

-¡Joder! ¡Más cuidado!-Le grita el chico.

-¡Pero si has sido tú!-Le responde la peliazul.

-Tengo prisa…-A esto el chico se levanto y se fue corriendo dejando a la chica recogiendo los libros.

-Maldita sea, voy a llegar tarde…-Dijo la chica preocupada.

Las clases acababan de empezar y la profesora de literatura estaba pasando lista.

-¿Nami Okamura?

-¡Presente!

-¿Monckey Di Luffy?

-¡Presente!

-¿Zorro Ronoa?

¡Presente!

-¿Ainhoa Montero?-Nadie contesta.

-¿Ainhoa Montero?-De repente alguien llama a la puerta.

-¿S…se puede?-Era Ainhoa, estaba roja como un tomate.

-¿Usted es la señorita Ainhoa Montero?

-Si…

-Siéntese al lado de la señorita Okamura.

-Vale…-Todos miraban a la chica, en especial Sanji, cada vez que veía a una chica guapa. Este era alto, rubio con el pelo algo largo y con un flequillo que cubría su ojo izquierdo, ojos negros, y es un gran atleta, también de 16 años.

-¡Que chica tan guapa!-Decía Sanji con corazones en los ojos.

-¡Sanji compórtate!-Le ordena la profesora, a esto Ainhoa se puso algo roja.

-Ey, hola…-Le susurra Nami, una chica alta, pelirroja, de ojos rojos, y simpática.-Yo soy Nami Okamura.

-Hola, yo soy Nefertari Vivi.-Le dice una chica de pelo muy largo y azul claro recogido en una coleta y ojos marrones.

-Encantada…-Les responde Ainhoa con una gran sonrisa.

-Queréis dejar de hablar.-Le dice un chico que había detrás. Ainhoa se dio la vuelta y vio que era el mismo con el que se había topado en la calle.

-¡Pero si eres tú!-Susurra la chica.

-Anda mira la peliazul de antes... Soy Zorro.

-Y a mi que…-La chica se dio la vuelta.

Terminaron las tres primeras clases y empezaba el recreo. Nami Y Vivi estaban con sus amigos ablando.

-Ey chicos, os voy a presentar a una amiga.-Dice Nami corriendo hacia Ainhoa.- ¡Hola Ainhoa! Te voy a presentar a unos amigos ¿vale? –Nami cogió por el brazo a la chica y la acercó al grupo.

-Mira, este es Luffy.

-¡Hola!-Grita Luffy con una amplia sonrisa. El era alto, de pelo corto y negro y ojos del mismo color.

-Este es Ussop.

-E…hola…-El era algo tímido, alto, con el pelo algo largo y rizado de color negro (no le gusta el heavy metal), con unas gafas en la cabeza algo raras.

-Este es Sanji…pero tú no le hagas caso.-esto último lo susurró.

-¡Hola bella dama!-Le dice Sanji mientras se arrodilla y coge la mano de la chica.

-E…hola…-Vivi le dio un puñetazo a Sanji para que se callase.

-Bueno, y este es Zorro.

-Ya nos conocemos…-Dice él que estaba apoyado en un árbol y le miraba con una sonrisa de superioridad. A Ainhoa eso le ponía enferma.

-Si…-Le responde ella-

-¿Así? ¿Y de que?

-Pues me choqué con él en la calle y me tiro todos los libros, por eso llegue tarde a clase.- Ainhoa le devolvió una mirada asesina. A Zorro eso le gusto, y sonrió.

-Hola a todos.-Dijo una chica alta, rubia con el pelo liso y de ojos marrones.

-¡Hola hermanita!-Le dice Sanji.

-A hola hermano. ¡Vaya! ¡Hola, yo soy Kaya!-Dice la chica mirando a Ainhoa.

-Hola, yo soy Ainhoa, estoy en 3º. ¿Y tú?

-Yo en 1º. Soy la hermana pequeña de Sanji.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos.- Dice Zorro agarrando del brazo a Sanji y a Luffy, Ussop se quedo hablando con Kaya sobre sus "aventuras". Ainhoa, Vivi y Nami se fueron hablando.

-Oye, ¿Zorro es así siempre?-Le pregunta Ainhoa a las chicas.

-Si ¿por?-Le pregunta Nami insinuando algo.

-Por…por nada…es que es un sieso y gruñón.

-Si, pero ¡esta como un tren!-Le dice Vivi esperando que Ainhoa respondiera que si.

-¿Te gusta Zorro?-Le pregunta Ainhoa pensando que estaba loca.

-No, a mi me gusta otro.

-¿A sí? ¿Y quién es?-Dijeron Ainhoa y Nami.

-Pues… Sanji…-Vivi se puso roja como un tomate.

Terminaron las clases y Ainhoa se fue directa a su casa, pensaba en sus cosas y de repente se le vino a la cabeza la imagen del peliverde. Esta se sonrojó. "Menudo imbécil…".

Ainhoa llegó a su casa.

-Ainhoa, lleva esto al vecino de al lado, ¿vale?

-¿Pero yo porque?

-Pues por que yo lo digo, además, es bastante mono-le dice la madre guiñándole el ojo.

-Está bien, mientras antes vaya antes terminare.

Ainhoa cogió el pastel y se fue a la casa que le indicó la madre, llamó al timbre, y el vecino abrió la puerta.

-¿Si? ¡Vaya, pero si eres tú princesa!

-¡No puede ser! ¡Zorro! ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?-La chica se puso colorada al ver al chico sin camiseta.

-Ya veo que no puedes vivir sin mi.-Dice sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo.

-Ya claro… ¿¡Qué haces así!

-Estar en mi casa mientras entreno…

-Mira, me he mudado al lado y mi madre me ha mandado a que te traiga esto…

-Ya… ¿no será que has venido a verme?

-¿Estas loco?

-Anda pasa.

La chica entró, vio que la casa estaba bastante desordenada

-¿Sabes que hay algo que se llama ordenar la casa?

-Si…pero como es la mía, lo haré cuando yo quiera.

-…-Llegaron al salón y los dos se sentaron, Ainhoa vio muchos trofeos.- ¿Son tuyos? Dijo mientras señalaba a los trofeos.

-Si, es que soy espadachín.

-Vaya… y ¿Por qué tienes tres espadas?

-Utilizo las tres a la vez.

-¡Vaya!

-Por eso no tengo tiempo para ordenar la casa. Cuando llego a mi casa hago las tareas y estudio, después me pongo a entrenar…a si que no tengo tiempo.

-Pues…si quieres yo puedo venir el fin de semana a limpiar, a cambio de que tú me enseñes Alabasta. ¿Vale?

-Venga vale. ¿Cuándo quedamos?

-Yo vendré el sábado por la mañana y por la tarde podemos ir a dar un paseo por el pueblo.

-Me parece bien.

-Bueno yo tengo que irme.

-Vale, si me echas de menos ya sabes donde vivo.-Dice el chico mientras le guiña el ojo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.-Dice ella, que se enfadó con él.


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2: AMOR A LA LUZ DE LAS VELAS.

Ainhoa se fue a su casa directamente a su cuarto. Se quedó dormida. A la mañana siguiente…

-(Bostezo)…Qué sueño tan raro… ¿Por qué tengo que soñar con ese idiota…?-La chica se sonrojó levemente.

-Maldita sea…

La chica se acercaba al instituto y se encontró con Nami.

-¡Hola Ainhoa!

-¡Hola Nami!

-¿Sabes? Este domingo se celebra la noche del amor.

-¿En qué consiste?

-Veras, en una gruta que hay en la playa hay unas rocas en las que si colocas una vela con el nombre del chico que te gusta, ese chico se enamorará de ti. Je, je… Y estoy segura de que hay alguien que te atrae.-Le insinúa Nami.

Ainhoa se pone algo colorada.

-Je, je… lo sabía. Podemos ir juntas, yo también tengo que poner una vela.

-E… así, ¿y quien es el afortunado?

-Lu…Luffy… ¿y el tuyo?

-Pues… creo que Zorro…

-¿Qué pasa conmigo?-Dice una voz conocida para Ainhoa. Esta estaba nerviosa. Pero intentó ponerse seria.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?-Dijo la peliazul acercándose a él.

-¡Pues si que me importa! ¡Estabais hablando de mi!-Le grita Zorro acercándose más a ella.

-¡Pues estábamos hablando de lo idiota que eres!

-¿A si? ¡Pues ayer no parecía eso!-Dice el chico mientras pegaba su frente a la de la chica. Pero intervino Sanji.

-¡Zorro! ¿No ves que así no se trata a una dama?-Dice separando al peliverde de la peliazul.

-¡Tú te callas ceja rizada!-Le contesta Zorro.

-¡Marimo asqueroso!-Marimo significa pelo de alga, debido al color de pelo de Zorro. Iban a pegarse. Pero Vivi llegó y cogió a Sanji por la oreja, y Ainhoa al igual que Vivi cogió a Zorro por la oreja.

-¡Qué me sueltes, Ainhoa!-Esta coge a Zorro de la cara y le mira fijamente.

-¡Para ya! ¡No ves que si te ve un profesor te van a expulsar!-Zorro paró.

-Tienes razón… perdona…-Ainhoa se levantó y se fue.

Las clases terminaron. Por la tarde, Zorro estaba entrenando.

-(Suspiro) ¿Pero que me pasa?-Durante toda la tarde no hacía mas que pensar en Ainhoa.

-¡Me voy a volver loco! Iré a por algo de comer.-Zorro fue a la cocina.-No hay leche… Iré al vecino, haber si tiene…-Pero no se acordaba de que su nuevo vecino era Ainhoa.

-¿Sí?-Dice Ainhoa, pero cuando ve que era Zorro su corazón se puso a 200.-Zo…Zorro… ¿Qué quieres?

-¡Ainhoa!-Zorro se puso rojo como un tomate-¿Pero que haces tú aquí?

-¿Eh? ¡Pero si soy tu nueva vecina!

-A…pues es verdad…-Dice tan tranquilo.

-(Suspiro) No tienes remedio. Bueno, ¿qué quieres?

-E…veras me he quedado sin leche…

-Si tengo, pasa…

-E…vale…-"Pero… ¿Por qué me he puesto tan nervioso?" Piensa Zorro que seguía a Ainhoa, y este se le quedo mirando. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, la peliazul cogió una caja de leche y se dio la vuelta para dársela a Zorro, pero este estaba embobado mirando a la chica.

-¿Pasa algo?

-E…no…es que me duele la cabeza…-"Se me está nublando la vista…"-…estoy mareado…-Zorro se iba a caer.

-¡Zorro! ¿Qué te pasa?-La chica coge al espadachín para que no se cayese.- ¡Estas ardiendo!-Ainhoa llevó como pudo a Zorro a su habitación. Lo tendió en su cama y fue al baño a por agua fría para bajarle la fiebre a Zorro.- Tranquilo… yo te cuidaré…

Ainhoa se echó al lado de Zorro, abrazando su brazo. Al cabo de una hora y media Zorro se despertó.

-¿Qué a pasado?- Al ver que algo abrazaba su brazo miró y vio a Ainhoa a su lado.-A…Ainhoa… "¿Pero porque estoy tan nervioso?"- Zorro se levantó, despertando a Ainhoa.

-¿Ya te has despertado?-Le pregunta la chica mientras bostezaba.

-E…si… ¿Qué ha pasado?

-No lo se, de repente te mareaste, te toqué y estabas ardiendo…

-Gracias por cuidarme…Tengo que irme… Adiós…-Dice mientras le guiña el ojo algo aturdido.

-Je, je…

Zorro se fue a su casa cogió su teléfono y llamó a Sanji.

-¿Si?

-¿Sanji? Soy Zorro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Veras… ¿Cómo sabe uno que está enamorado?

-Pues… cuando la ves tu corazón se pone a cien, te pones nervioso y no puedes dejar de pensar en ella… ¿por?

-Pues porque nunca me había fijado en las chicas hasta ahora…y no se si me gusta…

-Bueno ¿algo más?

-E…no… adiós.

De repente se le viene a la cabeza la imagen de Ainhoa.

-Si…

Al sábado siguiente...

Ainhoa se levantó antes para ir a la casa de Zorro. Llamó a la puerta y Zorro salió algo adormilado.

-A eres tú… pasa, pasa, no te quedes ahí. Yo me voy a entrenar, si necesitas algo estoy en mi habitación. Adiós princesa.

-Adiós, Zorro.-Cuando este oía que Ainhoa decía su nombre se ponía más nervioso de lo que estaba.

Ainhoa dejó la casa limpia como una patena. Se fue a la habitación de Zorro y llamó a la puerta.

-¿Se puede?

-Si pasa, ¿ya has terminado?-La chica al ver que el peliverde estaba sin camisa y con unas pesas, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Si.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-Dice el chico soltando sus pesas.

-E, vale…

Fueron a la azotea.

-Toma, unos dulces…-Le dice el chico algo serio.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No, es una tontería…-"¿Cómo quieres que te diga que te quiero…?"

-Si tú lo dices…

-Luego iremos a dar una vuelta y te enseño todo esto. ¿Vale?

-Si. Tengo entendido que mañana es la noche del amor.

-A si…pero es una tontería.

-Pues yo no lo creo.

-Bueno… ¿nos vamos?

-Vale…

Estuvieron es silencio, llegaron a un parque, y la chica decidió romper el silencio.

-Oye Zorro…si no quieres estar aquí, puedes irte…-Dice la chica tristemente, estaba ilusionada porque iba a estar a solas con Zorro, pero no estaba saliendo bien.

-¡Tú no lo entiendes!-Le grita Zorro.

-¿Sabes cual es tu problema? Te crees el centro del universo, no me gustan los tipos como tu, ¡eres un idiota!- le dijo Ainhoa haciendo que Zorro se enfadara más de lo que estaba. Él no dejaría que le hablara así, así que se acercó a ella y luego la acorraló contra la pared.

-No me vuelvas a decir eso- dijo Zorro cerca del rostro de Ainhoa, sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas por el acercamiento.

-Solo te he dicho la verdad- dijo Ainhoa agitada. Ahora que lo veía de cerca le parecía un chico muy apuesto.

-Te equivocas.

-Claro que lo eres.-El chico acabó por besarla, pero esta estaba con los ojos abiertos, le separó y le pegó una bofetada. La chica se fue corriendo.

Corrió hasta la playa y se sentó. "Supongo que quería que me besara, pero no así, a lo bruto, de repente…"pensaba la chica "esa mirada en sus ojos… ¿en que estaría pensando? No lo entiendo…"A la chica se le saltaron las lágrimas.

-¿Ainhoa?-Dice Vivi que paseaba por allí.

-Vivi…

-Hace mal tiempo. ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?-La chica empezó a llorar y se lo contó todo.

-Vaya…no me extraña que estés disgustada…

-Desde luego no entiendo a los chicos…

-Ese idiota de Zorro, se cree que por que es popular con las chicas, cree que puede hacer lo que quiera… es un chulo y un creído…-Vivi no pudo seguir por que la interrumpió Ainhoa.

-¡Basta, ya vale! Aun así me gusta, y no se porque… y fui muy dura con él cuando… ya sabes…

-Nami me ha contado que vais a ir a la gruta de las velas. A lo mejor eso te ayuda a entenderlo. ¡Yo también voy!

-Vivi…-La chica asintió-tienes razón. Voy ha encender mi vela.


	3. Capitulo 3

Capítulo 3 AMOR A LA LUZ DE LAS VELAS 2º PARTE

A la mañana siguiente…

Nami, Ainhoa y Vivi se reunieron en la gruta para encender sus velas.

-Es justo como me la había imaginado…-Dice Ainhoa.

-Si, menos por todas esas chicas-Interviene Nami.-Mira en comprado tres velas.

-Una aguamarina para Ainhoa, una naranja para mi y una azul clara para Vivi.- ¿Qué pasaría si una chica entrase y encendiera tu vela con el nombre de Zorro?

-No podría resistirlo.

Las tres chicas entraron, y se quedaron impresionadas al ver tantas velas allí.

-¡Cuántas velas y cuanto amor!

-¡Es precioso! La luz de las velas tiene algo casi mágico.-Dice Nami.

-Pues claro. Los sentimientos se van liberando a medida que se quema la cera. Por eso la luz es tan suave y especial.-Dice Ainhoa mientras enciende su vela.

-Que bonito. Se ve que todas buscamos el amor.-Interviene Vivi.

-"Por favor, haz que Zorro se fije en mi, aunque la ultima vez que le vi se portara como un idiota…" Piensa Ainhoa. Mientras tanto, Zorro se acercó a la puerta de la gruta. Ainhoa, Nami y Vivi salieron de la gruta, Ainhoa vio a Zorro. Nami le dio un empujón a Ainhoa para que espabilase.

-A veces hace falta un empujón.-Dice Nami.

-Si, como este.-Termina la frase Vivi guiñándole el ojo.

-"A veces las amigas no tendría que meterse"-Piensa Ainhoa algo sonrojada. Ainhoa se acercó a Zorro, que estaba de espalda, "un momento… ¿Qué hace aquí de todas formas? Ayer dijo que la leyenda era estúpida, además, yo le dije cosas muy feas…"

-Zorro…-Le llama la joven, este se dio la vuelta. La chica al verle se puso nerviosa.-Tengo que decirte una cosa…-Pero fue interrumpida por un trueno, la chica abrazó a Zorro asustada.

-No tengas miedo, solo es un trueno.

-Zorro…-Ambos se quedaron mirándose, hasta que un fuerte viento amenazó con apagar las velas.

-¡Mi vela!- Dice Ainhoa que iba a taparla para que no se apagase. Zorro al ver lo que iba a hacer, cogió a la chica por la mano.

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡No vallas!

-¡Pero mi vela se va a apagar!

-Quédate aquí, yo iré.-Zorro salió corriendo hacia la cueva.

-¡Zorro…!

Al cabo de una hora la tormenta paró, y Ainhoa fue corriendo al interior de la gruta.

-¡Zorro!-Este se había dormido por la ventisca, pero al oír la voz de Ainhoa, despertó.

-Ainhoa…

-Menos mal, no estas congelado…-Dice la chica mientras abraza a Zorro.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces, Ainhoa?-Dice Zorro que se había puesto totalmente rojo.

-Lo siento. Zorro… ayer te dije cosas muy feas y aun así arriesgaste tu vida por mi vela… Gracias…-El chico aún rojo apartó sus manos de la vela, que seguía encendida. Ambos sonrieron.

Zorro y Ainhoa se fueron juntos, caminando por la playa.

-Vaya Ainhoa, ¿Quién iba a decir que te importara tanto tu vela?

-¿Eh?-La chica se puso roja. Zorro seguía caminado-¿Es que vites el…? ya sabes ¿el nombre?

-Tal vez…-Dice mientras se da la vuelta para ver a Ainhoa.-Que pasada de puesta de sol. Mañana va a ver unas olas bestiales.

-Entonces ¿lo vistes?-Dice la chica acercándose a él

-Bueno, Ainhoa, ¡hasta luego!

-¡Te voy a matar como no me lo digas!

-Je, je…

Cada uno se fue a su casa. Eran las 8:00 de la tarde, Ainhoa se fue directa a su habitación, pero la madre de Ainhoa le llamó.

-¿Qué pasa?-Dice la joven peliazul.

-Ainhoa… tengo que hablar contigo…

-Tú dirás.

-Veras… tú abuelo, ha muerto, y yo me tengo que ir a cuidar de tu abuela.-A la chica se le saltaron las lágrimas, para ella su abuelo era como su padre.-Tienes dos opciones, quedarte aquí a vivir, o irte conmigo…-La chica rompió a llorar y se fue corriendo.

Ya eran las 11:00 de la noche y Ainhoa no había vuelto, por lo que su madre fue a ver a Zorro, a lo mejor estaría allí. Llamó a la puerta.

-¿Si? A hola, madre de Ainhoa. ¿Pasa algo?

-Veras… hace 3 horas que no veo a Ainhoa… se fue llorando por un motivo personal y… ya e llamado a Nami, Vivi, Luffy y al resto, pero no la han visto…

-Iré yo a buscarla, no se preocupe.

-¿No te importa?

-Claro que no.

Zorro estuvo buscándola durante un buen rato, pero pensó que podría estar en el parque en el que estuvieron el otro día. Cuando se acercaba allí escuchó que alguien cantaba.

-Hizo las maletas un par de semanas, antes…Pienso que sabía que era su último viaje…Cuantas despedidas por si no podía volver…No le faltó ningún amigo todos, quisieron ser testigos…Recordando chistes como siempre te reías…No imaginamos que ya nunca volverías…Te nombramos tantas veces que te noto aquí…Dándome tu energía ¡y regalando tu sonrisa! ¡Eras tu quien me dio más abrazos en los malos momentos, quien guardaba mis grandes secretos, y disfrutaba con solo verme feliz…! ¡Eras tu quien creyó que la música era mas que mi sueño…y esta voz que ya no tiene dueño… te cantará siempre a ti…! Eras tú…Se que has hecho amigos y recuerdas como hace años, conociste a la mujer mas linda en San Fernando, desde entonces no has dejado de darle tu amor…Si la distancia hace el olvido ¿como te siento aquí conmigo? ¡Eras tu quien me dio más abrazos en los malos momentos…quien guardaba mis grandes secretos…y disfrutaba con solo verme feliz…eras tu quien creyó que la música era mas que mi sueño…y esta voz que ya no tiene dueño…te cantará siempre a ti! ¡Eras tu quien me dio más abrazos en los malos momentos quien guardaba mis grandes secretos…y disfrutaba con solo verme feliz…eras tu quien creyó que la música era mas que mi sueño…y esta voz que ya no tiene dueño…te cantará siempre a ti! Eras tú…

Zorro le miraba tiernamente y se fue acercando a la chica, que estaba llorando y no se dio cuenta.

-Es muy bonita...-Dice mientras se sienta en el columpio que estaba al lado de Ainhoa.

-¿Eh?-La chica mira a Zorro mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer más fuertes y le abrazó fuertemente, como si se fuese a desvanecer en ese momento. Zorro, sorprendido, acabó por abrazar también a la chica.

-Ya esta, Ainhoa…-El chico sentó a la chica sobre él-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunta el chico preocupado.

-Es que…-Decía al chica entre lágrimas.-Me siento sola…se ha ido una de las personas más importantes para mi vida… y se ha ido para siempre…-El chico al oír esto se puso serio y la abrazó más fuerte.

-No estas sola, Ainhoa. No vales oro, sinceramente no tienes precio. Eres tan grande que no se como expresarte mi aprecio. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Tú entraste en mi vida, eres mi mejor amiga. Gracias por todo lo que me haces sonreír, tú eres el ángel que me ha ayudado a seguir. Le doy gracias a la vida por darme tu amistad.-"Es inexplicable lo que siento ahora mismo por ti, quiero que entiendas que yo te quiero de verdad…" Piensa Zorro "Mi vida no sería vida sin ti, es cierto…"- No importan los problemas que nos quieran separar, porque sabemos que juntos estaremos hasta el final. En esta vida eres mi mayor tesoro. Y a pesar de nuestras diferencias, tenemos algo en común: Para ti, yo; y para mí, tú. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Tú entraste en mi vida, eres mi mejor amiga…-La chica paró de llorar, y Zorro secando sus lágrimas le dice-¿Crees que si estuvieras sola, te diría esto?-Le dice el chico loco de amor por ella, nunca había sido así con alguien. Había un gran silencio. Zorro acariciaba el pelo de Ainhoa. Esta al cabo de un rato rompió el silencio.

-Zorro…-Decía la chica con voz ronca.

-¿Qué pasa, princesa?-Le responde el peliverde besando el pelo de la chica.

-Veras…mi madre me ha dado dos opciones, y no se que hacer… mi madre debe volver a mi pueblo para cuidar de mi abuela, y yo, o me quedo aquí en mi casa sola, o me voy con mi madre…pero no se que hacer…-"Me he enamorado de ti, y no te quiero dejar…" Piensa la chica.

-Si quieres, te puedes venir a vivir conmigo, así no estarías sola.-Los dos pusieron algo sonrojados "¿Pero que le he dicho? Esta claro que va a decir que no…" El chico bajo la mirada y Ainhoa lo abrazó-¿eh?

-Si que quiero…-le susurra la peliazul en el oído del peliverde. Este sonrió. La chica se acabó durmiendo en el hombro de Zorro. Este la llevó a la chica a su casa, cogiéndola en brazos.

-¡Zorro, has encontrado a Ainhoa!

-Si, estaba en el parque llorando.

-Pasa, ¿puedes llevarla a su habitación? Yo iré a darte algo de beber.

-Vale-Zorro la llevó a su habitación y al soltarla le susurró:- Descansa, mi princesa…-Dice esto y le besa la frente. Bajó al salón para hablar con la madre de Ainhoa.-Perdone, tengo que comentarle una cosa.

-Tú dirás.

-Vera…Ainhoa me ha contado lo de la opción de quedarse o de irse… y había pensado en que Ainhoa se podría venir a vivir conmigo, así no estaría sola…

-Me parece bien.

-¿De verdad?-Dice el chico muy contento.

-Si.-Le responde la madre de Ainhoa con una amplia sonrisa, confiaba en ese chico.


	4. Capitulo 4

Capítulo 4: A UN MILLON DE MILLAS

A la mañana siguiente…

Zorro se había levantado un poco tarde, como de costumbre, e iba corriendo al instituto. Cuando estaba en el patio, vio como un chico estaba molestando a Ainhoa. Zorro, alertado se acercó, y le dijo:

-Eh tú, déjala en paz.

-¿Y tú que quieres?

-Que la dejes en paz.-Zorro empezaba a cabrearse.

-¡Zorro!-Dice la peliazul muy contenta por verle.

-No me da la gana.-Le responde el chico de pelo negro.

-No quería hacerlo, pero me veo obligado…-dice el peliverde desenvainando sus espadas.

-Zorro, no lo hagas…-Le suplica la chica.

-¡Tú eres Zorro Ronoa!

-Si, así es. Así que deja a la chica o…jeje… -El otro chico salió corriendo. Zorro envainó sus tres espadas.- ¿Estas bien?

-¡Si, muchas gracias!-Dice la chica abrazándole. El chico se puso colorado. Ainhoa le soltó.-Mi madre se irá esta tarde…

-Cuando salgamos del instituto te ayudaré a llevar tus cosas a mi casa ¿vale?

-Me parece genial.

En el recreo…

Ainhoa se fue a dar un paseo con Nami por el patio.

-¿Que tal te va con Luffy?-Le pregunta a Nami.

-Bueno…no se como decírselo…-Nami bajó la mirada.

-Cuando llegue el momento oportuno para decírselo, te darás cuenta.

-Bueno, ¿y a tú? ¿Cómo te va con Zorro?

-Voy vivir con él…-La chica sonrío tímidamente.

-¡Tan rápido vais!-Dice Nami sorprendida.

-¡No, no! ¡Si ni siquiera estamos saliendo! Es que mi madre se tiene que ir, y Zorro me ha ofrecido ir a vivir con él.

-Vaya, vaya…jeje…Que suerte tienes.

-Si.

-¡Hola Nami!-Grita un chico con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Luffy!

-Bueno, yo tengo que irme…-Dice Ainhoa para dejarlos a solas.

Ainhoa caminaba pensativa, cuando un chico de pelo negro se acercó a ella.

-Hola, que hace una chica como tú tan sola.-Dice acorralándola.

-¿Tu quien eres?

-Ash. Un placer.-Zorro pasaba por allí mientras hablaba con Ussop.

-Un momento Ussop, ¿ese no es Ash?

-Si así es.- "¿Qué hace Ainhoa con Ash?" Piensa Zorro, que alertado, se acercó a Ash.

-Ash, déjala en paz.

-Vaya, pero si es Ronoa, ¿dame una sola razón por la que le deje en paz?

-Por que soy su novio.-Ainhoa, al oír esto se puso levemente colorada

-Con que Ronoa, el mejor espadachín de la ciudad, tiene novia. Interesante…Esta bien, me voy.

-Gracias Zorro.-Le dice la chica, nerviosa por lo que había dicho Zorro.

-¿Ya no das abrazos?-Si antes, Ainhoa estaba nerviosa, ahora ya estaba roja como un tomate.-Escúchame, ese tío es mala gente. Te conviene que no te juntes mucho con él.

-Vale.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No te habrá molestado que dijese que soy tu novio?-Dice Zorro con una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¡No, no! Es que me ha sorprendido. Con lo serio que eres no te imagino con una novia.

-¿A si? Pues tal vez te lleves una sorpresa…

Mientras, se acercaban Sanji, Ussop, Luffy, Nami, Vivi y Kaya.

-¿Qué pasa, parejita?-Dice Nami.

-¡Os tengo que comunicar algo! ¡Vivi y yo estamos juntitos!

-Si, así es.-Le confirma Vivi, muy contenta.

-¡Vaya, enhorabuena! –Les felicita Ainhoa.

-¡Hola chicos! ¿Queréis venir este viernes a la casa encanada que está e los acantilados de la playa del sur?-Dice Luffy tan feliz como siempre.

-Suena bien…-Le responde Zorro.-Yo me apunto.

-Yo también, así estaré a solas con mi querida Vivi…

-Pero…Si la casa está encantada…entonces habrá fantasmas y terribles monstruos…-Dice Ussop muy asustado.

-Venga hombre, que no pasa nada.-Intenta relajarle Kaya.

-Bueno…tal vez tengas razón.

No pudieron seguir hablando por que el timbre volvió a sonar. Ainhoa se fue con Zorro a la clase de laboratorio.

En la clase…

-Al juntar la energía cinética y la energía potencial, formamos la energía mecánica. Bueno, ahora pueden empezar con las prácticas de química. Si tienen alguna duda yo estaré en mi mesa corrigiendo los exámenes.

-Oye Zorro, ¿vas a ir el viernes al acantilado?-Le pregunta Ainhoa.

-Si, ¿y tú?

-Yo…no lo se.

-Venga ven, que yo te protejo. Además, me debes una por lo de la vela…

-Bueno…me lo pensaré.

-Me han ofrecido un trabajillo. No se de lo que es, pero algo es algo.

-Me parece bien ¿Cuándo empiezas?

-Mañana, haber que tal me va.

Por la tarde…

Zorro y Ainhoa pasaban cajas de la casa de Ainhoa hasta la de Zorro. Cuándo terminaron, la peliazul y el espadachín, se fueron a la estación de trenes para despedirse de la madre de Ainhoa. El joven peliverde fue para consolar a Ainhoa, cuando se fuese su madre. La joven al despedirse de su madre, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas asomasen. Cuando el tren se fue, Ainhoa no pudo evitarlo y abrazó a Zorro, aferrándose a su pecho, como si se fuese a desvanecer, mientras lloraba. Zorro le abrazaba y le miraba, intentando consolarle. Ainhoa escondía su rostro en el pecho de Zorro, para que este no le viera.

-Ainhoa mírame, yo JAMÁS te voy a dejar sola, ¿me has oído? Así que no te quiero ver llorar.- Dice el chico secando las lágrimas de la peliazul.- ¿Y sabes porque?

-Porque soy tu amiga…-Dice la chica tristemente con la voz ronca y cabizbaja.

-No. Porque…porque te quiero.-Le dice Zorro mientras le besa.

El beso era dulce, Ainhoa, sorprendida, y con los ojos abiertos, por el momento, sentía el calor de Zorro, la ternura, dulzura y cariño que le transmitía ese beso. Al poco cerró los ojos. El beso fue largo, pero cuando les hizo falta el aire se separaron, los dos algo sonrojados, pero Ainhoa volvió a abrazar a Zorro. Este muy feliz, también le abrazó.

Se fueron los dos juntos, sin decir nada, pero ese silencio lo decía todo, ambos estaban muy nerviosos. Las manos de Zorro y de Ainhoa se encontraron, y Zorro decidió agarrarla, así estuvieron el resto del camino, cogidos de la mano.

Cuando llegaron, cada uno se fue a lo suyo, Zorro a entrenar, y Ainhoa se fue a estudiar.

Ainhoa iba al baño, y se encontró a Zorro.

-Oye Zorro, ¿Qué quieres cenar?

-A pues…me da igual. Lo primero que pilles.

-Vale. Se nota que entrenas, Zorro Ronoa.-Dice mientras le da un beso en la mejilla. El chico vio como la chica se alejaba.

Los dos estaban cenando.

-Oye Zorro.

-¿Qué pasa?

-El viernes hay que dejar a solas a Luffy y a Nami.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Pues porque a Nami le gusta Luffy,

-¿Así? ¿Y a ti quien te gusta?-La chica al escuchar la pregunta se puso totalmente roja, al recordar el beso que se dieron en la estación.

**~ Flashback ~**

_Cuando el tren se fue, Ainhoa no pudo evitarlo y abrazó a Zorro, aferrándose a su pecho, como si se fuese a desvanecer, mientras lloraba. Zorro le abrazaba y le miraba, intentando consolarle._

_-Ainhoa mírame, yo JAMÁS te voy a dejar sola, ¿me has oído? Así que no te quiero ver llorar.- Dice el chico secando las lágrimas de la peliazul.- ¿Y sabes porque?_

_-Porque soy tu amiga…-Dice la chica tristemente y con la voz ronca._

_-No. Porque…porque te quiero.-Le dice Zorro mientras le besa._

_El beso era dulce, Ainhoa, sorprendida, y con los ojos abiertos, por el momento, sentía el calor de Zorro, la ternura, dulzura y cariño que le transmitía ese beso. Al poco cerró_

_los ojos. El beso fue largo, pero cuando les hizo falta el aire se separaron, los dos algo sonrojados, pero Ainhoa volvió a abrazar a Zorro. Este muy feliz, también le abrazó._

_Se fueron los dos juntos, sin decir nada, pero ese silencio lo decía todo, ambos estaban muy nerviosos. Las manos de Zorro y de Ainhoa se encontraron, y Zorro decidió agarrarla, así estuvieron el resto del camino, cogidos de la mano_.

**~ Fin del Flashback ~**

-¿Y a ti?-Le dice la chica intentando desviarse de la pregunta que le había formulado Zorro.

-Yo ya te lo he dicho en la estación.-La chica se puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba. "¿Y ahora que le digo? Pero… si el ha visto el nombre en mi vela… ¿Por qué lo pregunta?"-Pero si ya lo vistes en mi vela.

-Ya, pero quiero oírlo de ti.

-Me tengo que ir a estudiar.

-Esta bien, ya me lo dirás…

Eran media noche y Zorro fue a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, cuando pasó por el pasillo, vio que había una luz encendida en el cuarto de Ainhoa, se asomó y vio que esta se había quedado dormida en el escritorio, Zorro al verla, cogió una manta y se la hecho encima de Ainhoa.

-Descansa, princesa…-Susurra el chico, que se fue a dormir.


	5. Capitulo 5

Capítulo 5: A UN MILLON DE MILLAS 2º PARTE

Al día siguiente por la tarde…

Zorro llegó a su casa, pero muy cabreado, ya que el trabajo era de niñero, y también tuvo que hacer la compra de los padres de los niños. Pero por el camino vio a Sanji, pero por suerte él no lo vio, Zorro salió corriendo para llegar cuanto antes a su casa.

Ainhoa lo vio así.

-Pareces cansado.

-Si, un poco.-Zorro no se dio cuenta de que era Ainhoa.

-¡Tú!

-Puedes estar tranquilo, no se lo contaré a nadie. Ha, una cosa…te sienta muy bien, papi.-Zorro se puso colorado. La chica soltó alguna risita y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Llegó el viernes, y todos quedaron en el acantilado.

-¿Y si hay fantasmas o monstruos?

-Ussop el valiente…-Dice Zorro con tono irónico.

-¡Bien! ¡Fantasmas y monstruos!-Grita Luffy muy feliz.

-Luffy…-Dice la pobre Nami que no sabía que veía en él.

-¡Vamos, mi querida Vivi! ¡Yo te protegeré de todos los peligros!-Dice Sanji haciéndose el interesante.

-Si, Sanji.

-Bueno, entonces Luffy se va con Nami, Sanji con Vivi, Ussop con Kaya, y yo pues con el que queda.

-El que queda tiene nombre.-Zorro se mosqueó por como le trató Ainhoa.

-Si, Zorro Ronoa, pero sabes que te lo digo con cariño, hombre.-Cuando Zorro oía que Ainhoa decía su nombre completo, él se ponía nervioso.

-¡Que bonito, Zorro! Eso es una indirecta muy directa.-Le dice Sanji.

-Si tu lo dices…-Le responde Zorro. Cada uno se alejaba.

-¡Oye Zorro! ¡Haber lo que hacéis a solas!-Le grita Sanji.

-¡¿Tú eres imbécil o qué?-Le responde Zorro muy nervioso.

-Vaya, si te has puesto nervioso.-Le dice Ainhoa. Zorro no dijo nada.

Al cabo de dos horas, Zorro y Ainhoa decidieron descansar. Ambos salieron al exterior de la casa. Se sentaron en unas rocas, los dos miraban al mar. Ainhoa miró a Zorro y se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando.

-¿En qué piensas?

-En nada.

-Llevo poco tiempo aquí, y sin embargo te conozco como si hubiese estado toda la vida junto a ti. Y se que estas preocupado.

-Y esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti.-Ainhoa se dio cuenta de por donde iba.-Yo no se tú, pero yo no puedo estar tan tranquilo después de lo del otro día…-Zorro se levantó, y estaba dispuesto a irse, pero Ainhoa le agarró por el brazo, este se dio la vuelta.

-Te quiero.-Le dice la chica besándole. Zorro le abrazó por la cintura y Ainhoa rodeó el cuello del chico.

De repente se oyó como alguien aplaudía. Ainhoa y Zorro pararon.

-Qué bonito, ¿verdad, Zorro?

-¡Jhonny! –Dice el peliverde.

-El mismo.

-¿As venido por que tú jefe no tiene lo que hay que tener para enfrentarse contra mi? ¿O qué es esta vez?

-Vengo en nombre de Ash, y te reto a un combate a muerte.

-Está bien.-Dice desenvainando su espada.-Pero luego no hullas.

-Esta vez tengo una espada mucho mejor. No pienso huir.-Zorro se puso delante de Ainhoa.

-Ainhoa, vete a un sitio apartado, no quiero que te pase nada.

-Vale, pero ten cuidado por favor.-Le dice la chica dándole un leve beso en los labios.

-Lo tendré, princesa.-Dice el espadachín peliverde guiñándole el ojo.

Zorro y Jhonny estuvieron luchando bastante tiempo, Zorro estaba cansado

-No puedo perder… ¡Te quiero Ainhoa!-Grita Zorro utilizando una de sus grandes técnicas. Jhonny calló al suelo herido, pero era leve. Zorro puso el filo de su espada en el cuello de Jhonny.-Puedes irte, pero dile de mi parte a tu jefe, que la próxima vez venga él en persona.-Zorro dejó ir a Jhonny. Zorro agotado, cayó al suelo.

-¡Zorro!-La chica fue hacia Zorro.- ¿Estas bien?-La chica levantó como pudo a Zorro.

-Si, es solo que estoy cansado, pero si me das un beso y me dices que me quieres, se me pasa en seguida.-La peliazul sonrió, le abrazó, y le susurró al oído:

-No te quiero, te amo.-La chica le dio varios besos en el cuello hasta llegar a su boca. Ambos estaban en las nubes.- ¿Y tú?

-Te adoro, te amo…-El chico volvió a besar el cuello de la chica hasta llegar a su boca. Estuvieron así mucho rato, hasta que decidieron parar.

Zorro se echó en el suelo, apoyando su cabeza en uno de sus brazos, y Ainhoa a continuación, se echó al lado del peliverde apoyándoos su cabeza en el brazo que Zorro tenía libre, la chica empezó a juguetear con el pelo de Zorro mientras le miraba.

-Soy muy feliz.

-Creo que yo más.

-No, yo mucho más-Le responde la chica poniendo morritos.

-Yo de aquí al cielo.

-Pues yo de aquí a la luna.

-¿Así? Pues yo muchísimo más.

-¿Cuánto?

-A un millón de millas.-La chica le abrazó.

Pasó un rato y Zorro le dijo a Ainhoa:

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Si, aunque estaba genial.-El chico sonrió.

Llegaron a la casa y Zorro, sin avisar a Ainhoa la cogió y le besó. Se estuvieron besando un buen rato. Zorro bajó su mano hasta el pantalón de la chica mientras la besaba. Ainhoa se apartó.

-Tengo que decirte algo.-Zorro volvió a besarla.-Estoy nerviosa…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… nunca lo he hecho con nadie…-Hubo un breve silencio.

-Yo tampoco.

-¡Mentiroso!-Dice la chica riéndose. Zorro la volvió a besar.

-Yo no tengo prisa Ainhoa.-La chica sonrió.- ¿Quieres que yo sea el primero?

-Y el último…-Le dice la chica riéndose.

Zorro la echó con cuidado sobre su cama. Este cuidaba a su chica, iba despacio, para no hacerle daño.

-Tranquila mi amor…tranquila. Te quiero, Ainhoa.-La chica sonrió y le dio un dulce beso al chico.

Cuando pararon, la chica echó su cabeza en el pecho de Zorro.

-¿Cómo era la frese que dijimos en el acantilado, la de a un millón de millas?

-Era algo así:

**~ Flashback ~**

_-Soy muy feliz._

_-Creo que yo más._

_-No, yo mucho más-Le responde la chica poniendo morritos._

_-Yo de aquí al cielo._

_-Pues yo de aquí a la luna._

_-¿Así? Pues yo muchísimo más._

_-¿Cuánto?_

_-A un millón de millas.-La chica le abrazó._

**~ Fin del Flashback ~**

-Te quiero.-Le vuelve a decir la chica.


	6. Capitulo 6

Capítulo 6: CUALQUIER COSA POR TI

Llegó el invierno y la ciudad de Alabasta se llenó de blanco. Ainhoa y Zorro llevaban juntos 3 meses, estaban muy felices. Llegaron las vacaciones de invierno.

Ainhoa se despertó muy tarde, salió de su habitación, se asomó a la cocina para ver si estaba Zorro, pero no estaba.

-¡AAACCCHHHIIISSS!-De repente Ainhoa escuchó como alguien estornudaba, procedía del jardín, se asomó y…

-¡PERO QUE HACES AFUERA Y SIN CAMISETA!-Le grita Ainhoa pasándole una chaqueta.

-Lo siento.-La chica se enfado.

-¿Te has enfadado?-Le pregunta el chico acercándose a ella y cogiéndola de la cintura, Pero la chica se apartó.-No, no me he enfadado.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada.

-Venga Ainhoa. Acabas de evitarme.

-Yo no te he evitado.

-Pues entonces dame un beso.-La chica se acercó y le dio un frío beso. El chico se percató.

-Me tengo que ir a comprar.

-Vale.-Le responde el chico fríamente.

Pasaron dos horas. Zorro estaba echándose una siesta, de repente, uno de los hermanos mayores de los niños que Zorro estuvo cuidando llamó a la puerta de la casa del peliverde.

-¿Qué quieres Shigeru?

-¡Es Ainhoa!

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-Dice Zorro algo alertado.

-¡Unos esbirros de Ash se la han llevado! Dicen que si no vas tú solo… no volverás a verla…-Zorro apretó el puño y la furia le invadió.- ¡Siento haber sido tan cobarde y no haberla protegido!

-Shigeru, has hecho lo correcto, ¿vale? Ahora voy a ir hasta allí y les daré su merecido, ¿vale, campeón?

Zorro cogió sus espadas y se fue a donde estaba Ash. Cuando llegó y le vio le gritó.

-¡ASH!-Este se dio la vuelta y le vio.- ¡DÓNDE ESTÁ AINHOA!

-¿La peliazul? Ay la tienes.-Dice tirándola al suelo. Zorro lo atravesó con la mirada.- Te la doy se te enfrentas a mi.

-Vale. Pero ni se te ocurra tocarla.

Estuvieron luchando durante más de una hora, Zorro estaba perdiendo.

-No puedo perder…si lo hago…Ainhoa…-Decía como podía. Zorro se quitó la espada que sostenía con la boca.

-Si crees que con hacerme cuatro heridas de nada vas a acabar conmigo, la llevas clara…

Zorro corrió hacia el chico y utilizó su técnica más fuerte.

-¡A FONDO!

Zorro tiró a Ash al suelo muy herido. Zorro cayó al suelo agotado. Ainhoa corrió hacia Zorro.

-¡Zorro, perdóname…!-Le dice la chica abrazando al chico. Por suerte, Sanji y Luffy llegaban, ya que el joven que avisó a Zorro, también avisó a Sanji y a Luffy. Estos llevaron a Zorro a su casa. Cuando llegaron, dejaron a Ainhoa vendando las heridas de Zorro.

Cuando la peliazul terminó fue al baño. Zorro se despertó y se asomó a la terraza para tomar el aire. Cuando Ainhoa entró en la habitación vio que el peliverde se había despertado. La chica se acercó y abrazó por la cintura al chico.

-Perdóname…-Le dice la chica tristemente. El chico al oírla, se dio la vuelta y vio como algunas lágrimas caían por el bello rostro de la joven.

-¿Por qué te tengo que perdonar?

-Por ser tan idiota…-Zorro se puso serio.

-No vuelvas a decir eso.

-Es la verdad…

-No. Porque tú eres a la persona que yo más amo.-Dice mientras le da un dulce, tierno y cariñoso beso.-Perdóname tú a mi por ser tan bruto…

-No te tengo que perdonar. Te quiero…

De repente el chico pegó un grito de dolor.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le pregunta Ainhoa sosteniéndolo.

-¡Me duele el pecho! ¡Ahhhhh!-Dice el chico retorciéndose de dolor.

La chica llamó a una ambulancia.


	7. Capitulo 7

Capítulo 7

Pasaron las horas, y un médico salió de la habitación de Zorro.

-¿Usted es familiar del señor Ronoa?

-No, soy su novia, pero no tiene ningún familiar en Alabasta.

-Bueno, entonces puede pasar a verle.

-Gracias.

(Narra Ainhoa)

Llego y te veo acostado en la habitación. Mi cuerpo no lo evita, voy corriendo a tu lado. De repente veo que llega otro médico y me dice:

-¿Usted es el familiar de Ronoa?

-Si, así es.

-Verá, el señor Ronoa tiene una extraña enfermedad del corazón, solo vivirá si alguien le dona un corazón.-Cuando le oigo decir esto sentí como el mundo se me venía encima.-Le queda alrededor de una semana de vida.-Yo contengo las lágrimas, ya que tú te estabas despertando.

-A…Ainhoa… ¿qué me ha pasado?-Yo me tiró hacia ti y te beso.- ¿A que viene ese beso?

-A que te quiero más que a mi vida.

Te quedaste ingresado, Sanji vino a cuidar de ti, así yo me pude ir a casa.

Me senté en el escritorio.

**~ Flashback ~**

_-El señor Ronoa tiene una extraña enfermedad del corazón, solo vivirá si alguien le dona un corazón. Le queda alrededor de una semana de vida_

**~ Fin del Flashback ~**

-Si alguien le dona un corazón…

Pasaron dos días.

-Doctor.

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa?

-Es sobre la situación del señor Ronoa. Quiero ayudarle donándole mi corazón.

-Pero se lo habrá pensado. Supongo que sabrá que usted moriría.

-Si, lo se. Pero el es la unida persona que me queda, y si se va… Lo tengo más que decidido. Se que él haría lo mismo por mi.

-Eres muy valiente. Mañana empezará la operación, hoy encárguese de estar con los suyos y de despedirse de ellos.

Ainhoa llamó a sus amigos, Luffy, Sanji, Nami, Vivi, Ussop y Kaya y se lo contó todo.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-Le dice Nami llorando.

-Si, lo tengo más que decidido.

-¿Y que pretendes que le digamos a Zorro?-Le dice Sanji llorando también.

-Todo lo que quiero que sepa lo tiene escrito en una carta. ¿Se la podrás dar, Luffy? Tú eres su mejor amigo.

-Si…-Le contesta Luffy tristemente. Ya no tenía esa sonrisa.

-Lo único que quiero que hagáis cuando todo esto pase es que, yo quiero que rehaga su vida, que quiero que conozca a otra chica, y que vuelva a enamorarse…-Al decir esto la chica empezó a llorar y todos abrazaron a la chica.

A la mañana siguiente…

(Narra Ainhoa)

Antes de la operación miro al cielo y le pido a mi madre perdón. Ella murió hace un mes, y no pude decirle adiós. Ya no me queda nada, solamente tú, pero…se que yo soy tu única salvación… Ya te he escrito en un papel todo lo que te quisiera decir, todo lo que por ti siento. Ya llegó la hora, el final se acerca… Tú y yo, estamos encerrados en una misma habitación, se encienden las luces, y te miro a ti, es mi manera de decir adiós… Se acabó mi tiempo, hasta siempre…


	8. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8: HASTA SIEMPRE...

A la mañana siguiente…

Zorro se despertó, y ese mismo día le dieron el alta, en ese momento Luffy llegó.

-Zorro…-Dice Luffy cabizbajo, pero Zorro le interrumpe.

-¿Y Ainhoa? ¿Dónde está?-Luffy no sabía que decirle.

-Toma esto, es de Ainhoa.

-¿Pero porque no me lo da ella en persona?

-Pues…-A él chico se le escapó una lágrima, pero Zorro lo pudo ver.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Dónde está?-Dice el chico cada vez más preocupado.

-Ainhoa…ha muerto…-Dice el chico empezando a llorar. Zorro al oír esto abrió la carta que le había dado Luffy, en ella ponía:

_Zorro, siento haber hecho esto, pero…para que tú vivieras, alguien tenía que morir. Preferí estar en el cielo que aquí, y estar sin ti. Te cuidaré siempre y prometo esperarte allí, en el lugar donde empezó todo. Nunca estarás solo, mi corazón… estará dentro de ti. Espero que algún día me perdones, Zorro… Te quiero…_

En la carta se veían gotas, eran de Ainhoa, estuvo llorando en el momento que escribía la carta.

Zorro salió corriendo hacia su casa. Cuándo llegó se tiró al suelo y empezó a llorar.

-¡¿POR QUÉ, AINHOA?-Al chico se le vino la imagen de la chica y lloró más.

Estuvo metido en su casa todo el día llorando.

A la mañana siguiente en el funeral de Ainhoa…

Zorro, Luffy y el resto pusieron una cruz en sus brazos, incluida en el del cuerpo sin vida de Ainhoa…

-¡En señal de que nunca te olvidaremos y de que siempre serás nuestra amiga!-Dice Luffy, ya que en un principio habría sido Zorro, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

Acabó el funeral. Zorro se fue a su casa. Cogió sus pesas y empezó a entrenar.

(Narra Zorro)

Siempre hay un momento en el que el camino se bifurca. Cada uno toma una dirección. Pensando que nuestros caminos se volverán a unir, aunque sabemos que es imposible. Desde tu camino ves a la otra persona cada vez más pequeña. No pasa nada, estamos hechos el uno para el otro… Al final estará ella, pero al final solo ocurre una cosa…llega el puto invierno.

**~ Flashback ~**

_El peliverde y Ainhoa chocaron y los libros que llevaba Ainhoa de cayeron al suelo._

_-¡Joder! ¡Más cuidado!-Le grita el chico._

_-¡Pero si has sido tú!-Le responde la peliazul._

_-Tengo prisa…-A esto el chico se levanto y se fue corriendo dejando a la chica recogiendo los libros._

**~ Fin del Flashback ~**

**~ Flashback ~**

_Ainhoa cogió el pastel y se fue a la casa que le indicó la madre, llamó al timbre, y el vecino abrió la puerta._

_-¿Si? ¡Vaya, pero si eres tú princesa!_

_-¡No puede ser! ¡Zorro! ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí?-La chica se puso colorada al ver al chico sin camiseta._

_-Ya veo que no puedes vivir sin mi.-Dice sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo._

_-Ya claro… ¿¡Qué haces así!_

_-Estar en mi casa mientras entreno…_

_-Mira, me he mudado al lado y mi madre me ha mandado a que te traiga esto…_

_-Ya… ¿no será que has venido a verme?_

_-¿Estas loco?-Anda pasa._

_ La chica entró, vio que la casa estaba bastante desordenada_

_-¿Sabes que hay algo que se llama ordenar la casa?_

_-Si…pero como es la mía, lo haré cuando yo quiera._

_-…-Llegaron al salón y los dos se sentaron, Ainhoa vio muchos trofeos.- ¿Son tuyos? Dijo mientras señalaba a los trofeos._

_-Si, es que soy espadachín._

_-Vaya… y ¿Por qué tienes tres espadas?_

_-Utilizo las tres a la vez._

_-¡Vaya!_

_-Por eso no tengo tiempo para ordenar la casa. Cuando llego a mi casa hago las tareas y estudio, después me pongo a entrenar…a si que no tengo tiempo._

_-Pues…si quieres yo puedo venir el fin de semana a limpiar, a cambio de que tú me enseñes Alabasta. ¿Vale?_

_-Venga vale. ¿Cuándo quedamos?_

_-Yo vendré el sábado por la mañana y por la tarde podemos ir a dar un paseo por el pueblo,_

_-Me parece bien._

_-Bueno yo tengo que irme._

_-Vale, si me echas de menos ya sabes donde vivo.-Dice el chico mientras le guiña el ojo._

_-Lo tendré en cuenta.-Dice ella, que se enfadó con él._

**~ Fin del Flashback ~**

**~ Flashback ~**

_-Zorro…-Le llama la joven, este se dio la vuelta. La chica al verle se puso nerviosa.-Tengo que decirte una cosa…-Pero fue interrumpida por un trueno, la chica abrazó a Zorro asustada._

_-No tengas miedo, solo es un trueno._

_-Zorro…-Ambos se quedaron mirándose, hasta que un fuerte viento amenazó con apagar las velas._

_-¡Mi vela!- Dice Ainhoa que iba a taparla para que no se apagase. Zorro al ver lo que iba a hacer, cogió a la chica por la mano._

_-¡Ni hablar! ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡No vallas!_

_-¡Pero mi vela se va a apagar!_

_-Quédate aquí, yo iré.-Zorro salió corriendo hacia la cueva._

_-¡Zorro…!_

_Al cabo de una hora la tormenta paró, y Ainhoa fue corriendo al interior de la gruta._

_-¡Zorro!-Este se había dormido por la ventisca, pero al oír la voz de Ainhoa, despertó._

_-Ainhoa…_

_-Menos mal, no estas congelado…-Dice la chica mientras abraza a Zorro._

_-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces, Ainhoa?-Dice Zorro que se había puesto totalmente rojo._

_-Lo siento. Zorro… ayer te dije cosas muy feas y aun así arriesgaste tu vida por mi vela… Gracias…-El chico aún rojo apartó sus manos de la vela, que seguía encendida. Ambos sonrieron._

_Zorro y Ainhoa se fueron juntos, caminando por la playa._

_-Vaya Ainhoa, ¿Quién iba a decir que te importara tanto tu vela?_

_-¿Eh?-La chica se puso roja. Zorro seguía caminado-¿Es que vites el…? ya sabes ¿el nombre?_

_-Tal vez…-Dice mientras se da la vuelta para ver a Ainhoa.-Que pasada de puesta de sol. Mañana va a ver unas olas bestiales. _

_-Entonces ¿lo vistes?-Dice la chica acercándose a él_

_-Bueno, Ainhoa, ¡hasta luego!_

_-¡Te voy a matar como no me lo digas!_

_-Je, je…_

**~ Fin del Flashback ~**

**~ Flashback ~**

_Zorro le miraba tiernamente y se fue acercando a la chica, que estaba llorando y no se dio cuenta._

_-Es muy bonita...-Dice mientras se sienta en el columpio que estaba al lado de Ainhoa._

_-¿Eh?-La chica mira a Zorro mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer más fuertes y le abrazó fuertemente, como si se fuese a desvanecer en ese momento. Zorro, sorprendido, acabó por abrazar también a la chica._

_-Ya esta, Ainhoa…-El chico sentó a la chica sobre él-¿Qué te pasa?-Pregunta el chico preocupado._

_-Es que…-Decía al chica entre lágrimas.-Me siento sola…se ha ido una de las personas más importantes para vida… y se ha ido para siempre…-El chico al oír esto se puso serio y la abrazó más fuerte._

_-No estas sola, Ainhoa. No vales oro, sinceramente no tienes precio. Eres tan grande que no se como expresarte mi aprecio. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Tú entraste en mi vida, eres mi mejor amiga. Gracias por todo lo que me haces sonreír, tú eres el ángel que me ha ayudado a seguir. Le doy gracias a la vida por darme tu amistad.-"Es inexplicable lo que siento ahora mismo por ti, quiero que entiendas que yo te quiero de verdad…" Piensa Zorro "Mi vida no sería vida sin ti, es cierto…"- No importan los problemas que nos quieran separar, porque sabemos que juntos estaremos hasta el final. En esta vida eres mi mayor tesoro. Y a pesar de nuestras diferencias, tenemos algo en común: Para ti, yo; y para mí, tú. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Tú entraste en mi vida, eres mi mejor amiga…-La chica paró de llorar, y Zorro secando sus lágrimas le dice-¿Crees que si estuvieras sola, te diría esto?-Le dice el chico loco de amor por ella, nunca había sido así con alguien. Había un gran silencio. Zorro acariciaba el pelo de Ainhoa. Esta al cabo de un rato rompió el silencio._

_-Zorro…-Decía la chica con voz ronca._

_-¿Qué pasa, princesa?-Le responde el peliverde besando el pelo de la chica._

_-Veras…mi madre me ha dado dos opciones, y no se que hacer… mi madre debe volver a mi pueblo para cuidar de mi abuela, y yo, o me quedo aquí en mi casa sola, o me voy con mi madre…pero no se que hacer…-"Me he enamorado de ti, y no te quiero dejar…" Piensa la chica._

_-Si quieres, te puedes venir a vivir conmigo, así no estarías sola.-Los dos pusieron algo sonrojados "¿Pero que le he dicho? Esta claro que va a decir que no…" El chico bajo la mirada y Ainhoa lo abrazó-¿eh?_

_-Si que quiero…-le susurra la peliazul en el oído del peliverde. Este sonrió. La chica se acabó durmiendo en el hombro de Zorro. Este la llevó a la chica a su casa, cogiéndola en brazos._

_-¡Zorro, has encontrado a Ainhoa!_

_-Si, estaba en el parque llorando._

_-Pasa, ¿puedes llevarla a su habitación? Yo iré a darte algo de beber._

_-Vale-Zorro la llevó a su habitación y al soltarla le susurró:- Descansa, mi princesa…_

**~ Fin del Flashback ~**

**~ Flashback ~**

_Cuando el tren se fue, Ainhoa no pudo evitarlo y abrazó a Zorro, aferrándose a su pecho, como si se fuese a desvanecer, mientras lloraba. Zorro le abrazaba y le miraba, intentando consolarle. Ainhoa escondía su rostro en el pecho Zorro, para que este no le viera._

_-Ainhoa mírame, yo JAMÁS te voy a dejar sola, ¿me has oído? Así que no te quiero ver llorar.- Dice el chico secando las lágrimas de la peliazul.- ¿Y sabes porque?_

_-Porque soy tu amiga…-Dice la chica tristemente y con la voz ronca y cabizbaja._

_-No. Porque…porque te quiero.-Le dice Zorro mientras le besa._

_El beso era dulce, Ainhoa, sorprendida, y con los ojos abiertos, por el momento, sentía el calor de Zorro, la ternura, dulzura y cariño que le transmitía ese beso. Al poco cerró los ojos. El beso fue largo, pero cuando les hizo falta el aire se separaron, los dos algo sonrojados, pero Ainhoa volvió a abrazar a Zorro. Este muy feliz, también le abrazó._

_Se fueron los dos juntos, sin decir nada, pero ese silencio lo decía todo, ambos estaban muy nerviosos. Las manos de Zorro y de Ainhoa se encontraron, y Zorro decidió agarrarla, así estuvieron el resto del camino, cogidos de la mano._

**~ Fin del Flashback ~**

**~ Flashback ~**

_-¿En qué piensas?_

_-En nada._

_-Llevo poco tiempo aquí, y sin embargo te conozco como si hubiese estado toda la vida junto a ti. Y se que estas preocupado._

_-Y esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti.-Ainhoa se dio cuenta de por donde iba.-Yo no se tú, pero yo no puedo estar tan tranquilo después de lo del otro día…-Zorro se levantó, y estaba dispuesto a irse, pero Ainhoa le agarró por el brazo, este se dio la vuelta._

_-Te quiero.-Le dice la chica besándole. Zorro le abrazó por la cintura y Ainhoa rodeó el cuello del chico._

**~ Fin del Flashback ~**

**~ Flashback ~**

_-Soy muy feliz._

_-Creo que yo más_

_-No, yo mucho más-Le responde la chica poniendo morritos._

_-Yo de aquí al cielo._

_-Pues yo de aquí a la luna._

_-¿Así? Pues yo muchísimo más._

_-¿Cuánto?_

_-A un millón de millas.-La chica le abrazó._

**~ Fin del Flashback ~**

Pasaron cuarto meses desde lo ocurrido. Zorro y Sanji estaban en el cementerio para llevarle flores a Ainhoa.

(Narra Zorro)

Y de repente te das cuenta de que todo ha terminado, de verdad.

-Sanji, me voy un tiempo, me voy a Ohara a trabajar.

-Me parece bien.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás, lo sientes, y justo entonces intentas recordar en que momento comenzó todo. Y descubres que todo comenzó antes de lo que pensabas…

**~ Flashback ~**

_En el parque._

_-Hola.-Dice una niña que era clavadita a Ainhoa._

_-Hola.-Le responde Zorro de pequeño._

**~ Fin del Flashback ~**

…Mucho antes. Y es hay, justo en ese momento, cuando te das cuenta de que las cosas solo ocurren una vez… Y por mucho que lo intentes ya no volverás a sentir lo mismo… Ya nunca tendrás la sensación de estar a un millón de millas…


End file.
